Love Remains The Same
by CMosser
Summary: Años han transcurrido desde el incidente de Raccoon City, la lucha contra el Bioterrorismo se encuentra en su apogeo, cambiando radicalmente la vida de los combatientes. Un encuentro puede devolver la oportunidad perdida.


**¡Saludos!**

** Después de permanecer en las sombras por algún tiempo he sentido la necesidad de salir nuevamente a la luz; esta vez con una historia que lleva bastante tiempo en el horno, sin embargo, todavía está a medio cocer. Esta vez decidí atreverme con una pareja que adoro, Billy y Rebecca, ya que nunca he podido dejar de preguntarme por qué Capcom decidió enviarlos a la habitación de los personajes olvidados. **

**Lo que hoy traigo es mi versión, o mejor dicho, la expresión de mis más profundos deseos para este par. Agradezco enormemente a AdrianaSnapeHouse por su labor como Beta, y por tenerme paciencia y no lanzarme un chanclazo teledirigido; de igual manera a mi adorada Nelida Treschi, a quien he prometido esta historia desde hace meses y también ha tenido infinita paciencia. **

**Espero que la disfruten. **

***Disclaimer: Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, sólo me reservo la trama de esta historia.***

* * *

**Love Remains The Same**

_Half the time the world is ending_

_The truth is that I'm done pretending._

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

—Corre, sólo corre... no mires atrás.

Billy Coen repetía estas palabras en su mente, casi como un mantra, obligando a su cuerpo a resistir.

—Sólo un poco más, no debe quedar mucho.

Quería creerlo, necesitaba infundirse ánimos para no ceder al agotamiento físico y mental bajo el cual se encontraba su cuerpo. Desde que al amanecer comenzara a andar rumbo al sur del Bosque de Arklay, no se detuvo ni un momento; por el contrario, cada sonido, la visión de las extrañas sombras de los árboles, las ilusiones provocadas por la luz que se colaba a través del follaje, lograron que a muy poco rato de comenzar su peregrinaje, aumentara gradualmente la velocidad de sus pasos hasta encontrarse corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus agotadas extremidades inferiores le permitían.

Obligando a su mente a no pensar en el horror que dejaba atrás, logró por fin alcanzar la última línea de árboles que marcaba el límite del bosque de pesadilla; a pesar de ser esto en parte un alivio, la mente de soldado entrenado de Billy le alertó del peligro que representaba para su libertad el ser avistado vagando, sin rumbo aparente. Su aspecto cansado, el lamentable estado de sus ropas, el grande y llamativo tatuaje de estilo tribal cubriendo toda la extensión de su brazo derecho, le otorgaban el aspecto de lo que era en ese preciso momento; un hombre atormentado intentando escapar.

Para evitar inconvenientes de este tipo decidió mantenerse oculto en el borde de los árboles, desviando su curso hacia el sureste hasta encontrar un punto por el cual transitar con menos riesgo. Las horas fueron pasando lentamente, las sombras se proyectaban cada vez más largas sobre el suelo; el calor del verano casi había mermado por completo la resistencia del hombre de cabellos oscuros, tornando sus pasos vacilantes.

Sentía que sus piernas estaban hechas de plomo, sus botas de combate se sentían como de concreto; fácilmente podría estar llevando sobre su espalda alguno de los troncos de aquellos tupidos árboles que lo rodeaban y no habría mucha diferencia respecto al peso que sentía sobre ésta. Los llenos labios masculinos se encontraban resecos y pálidos debido a la deshidratación.

Por un momento olvidó en dónde se encontraba, olvidó a los muertos vivientes y las criaturas de pesadilla. Olvidó que era un hombre condenado al que se le había otorgado una oportunidad para escapar y se sintió nuevamente en la Jungla Africana; abriéndose camino entre la densa vegetación, con el fin de alcanzar su destino y cumplir la misión que le había sido encomendada.

* * *

_Los pasos de los compañeros de escuadrón que hasta entonces junto a él habían sobrevivido, comenzaron a sonar tras de sí. Al principio de la misión él, como todos los demás, soñaron regresar a casa como héroes; ser condecorados por los altos mandos gracias al excelente servicio prestado a la nación y a todo el mundo libre._

_Un vano intento de sonrisa tensó los agrietados labios del teniente, provocando que se formaran en estos líneas rojas; de no encontrarse en tal estado de deshidratación hubiesen sangrado realmente._

_A ese paso la única condecoración que recibirían al volver a casa sería la bandera de los Estados Unidos cubriendo su ataúd... si llegaban a recuperar su cuerpo._

_Una voz proveniente del pasado le indicó acercarse lentamente al límite de la vegetación y observar. Ante sus ojos se develaba una pequeña y miserable aldea, compuesta por unas cuantas chozas erigidas con troncos atados y techo de paja, amontonadas en un claro de la jungla. Los nublados ojos de Billy observaron a niños mujeres y hombres de piel oscura desplazarse sin ninguna preocupación; ninguno de ellos tenía el aspecto de pertenecer a un grupo radical y extremadamente peligroso, tal y como habían descrito los de inteligencia._

_Giró sobre sí mismo para consultar al jefe del escuadrón sobre esto, pero sólo alcanzó a captar la expresión de locura en los ojos desorbitados de su superior, antes de ser lanzado al suelo por éste, y comenzar a escuchar las ráfagas de munición disparadas contra la humanidad de los habitantes de esa pequeña comunidad._

_Se puso de pie rápidamente abandonando el abrigo de los árboles en un vano esfuerzo por detener al hombre que se suponía los estaba guiando en una misión que pretendía volver al mundo un lugar más seguro; pero éste no escuchaba, no quería escuchar, y con voz potente para hacerse oír sobre las detonaciones de su fusil de asalto, ordenó a uno de los que hasta ese momento fuera su compañero, que lo neutralizara; el subordinado lo hizo propinando al hombre tatuado un golpe a traición que lo arrojó sobre sus rodillas y manos._

_El eco de la munición disparada en contra de seres humanos inocentes se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, el sonido de las aves y ramas mecidas por el viento volvió a colmar el ambiente. Billy se encontraba tumbado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza a gachas y los ojos cerrados, incapaz de abrirlos y presenciar ante sí los cuerpos muertos rezumando sangre y a sus compañeros de escuadrón de pie entre estos, con las armas en alto y rictus de locura atravesando aún sus rostros… pero alguien tenía que hacerlo; tenía que abrir sus ojos y presenciar todo aquello con el fin de dar testimonio de lo vivido ante la justicia; estaba seguro que una vez de regreso aquellos quienes empuñaron sus armas contra inocentes pagarían por sus crímenes._

* * *

Poco a poco, como si sobre él pesara un bloque de acero, levantó su cuerpo del suelo; al estar erguido, lentamente y con temor de contemplar la escena, abrió sus ojos. Lo que divisó a continuación lo dejó perplejo. Los cuerpos de las víctimas del colérico delirio de su capitán no se encontraban en el suelo, no había charcos de sangre sobre la tierra amarillenta ni mucho menos en las improvisadas paredes de las chozas.

Billy pestañeó incrédulo al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una verde pradera, con el imponente bosque a sus espaldas y frente a él, no muy lejos, varias construcciones de madera con aspecto de estar abandonadas. El vendaval de recuerdos frescos e impregnados de criaturas terroríficas golpeó la mente exhausta del fugitivo, haciéndole reaccionar de una vez por todas, conminando a sus extremidades inferiores a dirigirse hasta ese lugar, en el cual si tenía suerte podría recobrar un poco de fuerzas para continuar su huida.

Fue necesario todo el ingenio, la fuerza y voluntad del ex—marine para completar en las semanas siguientes su cometido y cruzar la frontera canadiense sin ser detenido en el proceso; sin embargo su viaje no cesó sino hasta hallarse en una pequeña localidad rural cercana a una zona boscosa. Llegó hasta ella luego de escuchar a unos hombres conversar sobre un nuevo aserradero que solicitaba personal; no era precisamente el trabajo soñado, sin embargo necesitaba el dinero con urgencia para bien poder sostenerse o seguir huyendo... o regresar.

* * *

Durante su travesía decidió que era importante mantenerse al día con las noticias; tal vez reseñarían algo sobre el accidente del convoy militar que lo transportaba hacia su ejecución, o tal vez para ese entonces ya Rebecca y los STARS lograrían haber hecho públicos los macabros experimentos de Umbrella en aquellas instalaciones demoníacas. De ser así, esta noticia debería estar en las primeras planas de todos los periódicos; con la atención de los medios y las autoridades centradas en ese asunto le sería mucho más fácil escabullirse al país vecino. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se vieron demolidas cuando en lugar de grandes titulares culpando a Umbrella por recrear el infierno en la tierra, diversos diarios mostraban en sus páginas de sucesos la fotografía de un grupo de hombres y mujeres ataviados con el uniforme de los STARS de Raccoon City. Después de leer los titulares amarillistas que inculpaban a los oficiales por la destrucción de una supuesta mansión y otras instalaciones de la farmacéutica Umbrella, bajo los efectos de sustancias estupefacientes, sintió como la rabia bullía en su interior.

— ¡Mentiras! ¡Todas son malditas mentiras! —gritó al viento con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Estuvo a punto de lanzar el periódico al suelo cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el rostro más joven de los oficiales retratados, lo que consiguió que en el pecho de Billy se expandiera rápidamente una punzada amarga y dolorosa. La única persona que en el transcurso del último año había creído y confiado en él, en ese momento se encontraba expuesta, culpada y señalada como mentirosa y drogadicta por tan sólo relatar la verdad. Una verdad que casi les cuesta la vida a ambos.

La justicia nuevamente había fallado.

—Rebecca... —susurró. La rabia súbitamente se convirtió en impotencia. Él sabía la verdad, había presenciado los terribles experimentos de Umbrella, había luchado contra ellos por su vida. Él tenía respuestas a las preguntas que pudieran hacer sobre aquella noche, y sin embargo, eso no valía de nada. Según vio en un pequeño recuadro casi al final de la página, se reportaba el accidente fatal que devino en la muerte de un condenado y sus escoltas durante el camino a la base militar de Raccoon.

El teniente Billy Coen estaba oficialmente muerto.

* * *

Aún años después, y a pesar de haber conseguido la manera para combatir directamente el bioterrorismo y sus secuelas, el no haber podido actuar cuando quien le otorgó una nueva oportunidad necesitaba de su ayuda, atormentaba a Billy.

— ¡Hey, Landers! No es hora de contemplar el paisaje, ¡muévete!

El hombre de cabellos negros reaccionó ante el llamado de su superior, apresurando el paso y subiendo al vehículo militar en el cual ya se encontraban los otros tres hombres que conformaban su escuadra.

Aaron Landers era el nombre que el ex—marine decidió adoptar para comenzar su nueva vida, la cual durante un par de meses transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad; o simplemente lo recordaba de esta manera, debido a que las enormes cantidades de alcohol que ingería casi diariamente al finalizar la jornada, borraron de su mente gran parte de los recuerdos de esos días en los cuales se desempeñó en el aserradero.

Sus compañeros le veían como un hombre huraño, de pocas palabras, aunque cortés; en realidad nadie hacía muchas preguntas ya que una oportunidad de empleo en un pueblo hasta entonces olvidado como lo era aquel, no suele atraer a las personas más "normales".

—Es probable que no hagamos contacto con los infectados de manera inmediata. —La voz del jefe de la escuadra se escuchó sobre el ruido que realizaba el vehículo. —De acuerdo a la información suministrada por el contratista, los sujetos poseen la capacidad de escabullirse fácilmente por el desagüe, así que debemos estar atentos a cualquier movimiento en el entorno para evitar ser emboscados.

Los hombres asintieron ante las indicaciones del superior, sus rostros denotando en algunos casos euforia, en otros con rasgos más jóvenes, un palpable nerviosismo. Sin embargo, la emoción que embargaba a Billy Coen, ahora conocido como Aaron Landers, era por demás confusa; aun así, el hábil agente de una de las más prestigiosas contratistas dedicadas a combatir el bioterrorismo, surgidas en los últimos años, decidió ignorar la sensación de estar próximo a reencontrarse con su pasado y saltó del vehículo junto a sus compañeros apenas éste se detuvo.


End file.
